This invention relates generally to composites and more particularly to a composite structure having a specific fiber or shape configuration.
It is known to employ prepreg composites with stacked material layers. Each layer typically has resin and fibers, with the fibers being oriented at 45°/0°/−45°/90°, 30°/90°/0°/90° or 30°/60°/90°/0° for relative adjacent layers. For example, traditional constructions are disclosed in Ambur et al., “Effect of Curvature on the Impact Damage Characteristics and Residual Strength of Composite Plates,” American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics, AIAA 98-1881 (Apr. 20-23, 1998); Z. Cui et al., “Buckling and Large Deformation Behaviour of Composite Domes Compressed Between Rigid Platens,” Composite Structures 66 (2004), pp. 591-599 (Elsevier); and S. Spottswood et al., “Progressive Failure Analysis of a Composite Shell,” Composite Structures 53 (2001), pp. 117-131 (Elsevier). Such conventional fiber patterns, however, are prone to severe delamination, cracking and fiber breakage upon projectile impact.